I Don't Love You!, Or Do I?
by CrazyCat001
Summary: Renesme Starts her first day of high school, and then she meets Cole Blake A Super Star , Who likes her but in the begging she doesnt like him, will she like him later or not? Verfy Funny! First Fan Fic.


Introduction:

Hey! My name is Renesme Carlie Cullen But I go as Nessie or ness, I Am 16 Years Old Physically, But 8 Mentally. Today will be my first day of high school, urgh I hate school.

Chapter 1 : Nessie POV

"Ness, Wake up! First day of school"

"Urgh, Aunt Alice, 5 More mis please!"

My aunt can sometimes annoy a person so much that you'll just want to rip her apart.

"No! Don't let me bring Emmet up here!"

"Fine fine, im up"

"Good! Now time to get you dressed up."

Great! All I need right now is to be dressed up as a Barbie Doll, Just Great!

"Nessie, What did you say" my father yelled at me!

"Nothing, I thought it not said it" I said

"Oh never mind" he said

15 Mins Later

"Are you done yet?"

"Yup!"

"Ness! Come on we don't want to be late for school!" my dad yelled- Again!

"Im coming!"

"Ok, so here's the story, Jasper And Bella and me are the Hale's, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice are the Cullens"

"No Way!" I yelled

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked me

"You're Related To Me!" I said

they all laughed

"Oh, you'll get over it" Rosalie Reassured me

"Cullen's, Rosalie's Car, Hale's My Car" Dad Said

10 MINS LATER

"We're here, Forks High school" Alice said

"Let's get this over with" I heared my mom say

we all went to the administration Office and got a lot of stared

"Bella, why are they all staring at us?" I asked my mom

"Oh don't worry, it isn't permanent"

Oh Ok.

"Hello, We're new here" my dad said to the lasy in the office

"Oh yes, Kids am I right?" the lady said

"Yup, that's us" my dad replied

"Ok, here are your timetables, Renesme Is a sophomore, Bella, Edward Jasper are juniors, Emmett And Rosalie Are Seniors"

"That's right" my dad said

"Thank you" we all said

"What so you have for first hour?" I asked my family

"History" Emmett and Rosalie Said

"English" Alex, Dad, Mom

"I Have Biology" Jasper said

"Me Too!" I said, then suddenly a guy came to me and said Hi

"Hi" he said

"Hi: I said

"What's your name?" he asked me

"Oh. My. God. YOURE COLE BLAKE THE SUPERSTAR" my uncle Emmett said

"Yup, that's right" he said

"Never heared of you" I said and went to make class

Emmet POV:

"OMG, My niece just dissed The Cole Blake" I said

"I Know, I cannot believe she did that, he's like the no. 1 hot teen" said Rosalie

"Guys! Shut it" I heared Edward say

"ok, im off to English" japser said

LUNCH

Nessie POV:

I came running to lunch and saw my family and went to them.

"GUYS! Help!" I said

"What's wrong ness?" my mom asked me

"That's what's wrong!" and I pointing at Cole

"Cole?" edwad said

"Yea! He kept on following me and wont stop talking" I yelled

"And that's bad because…?" Rosalie and Emmett Said

"Because it's annoying" I said

"Urgh, im going to get my lunch" I said and went

"hey nessie!" cole said

"Please stop following me! It's annoying!" I yelled

"I wrote this new song" he said, he pretended that I didn't hear anything

"I DON'T CARE!" I Yelled

I heared the students say oOoOoOo

"I want you to want me" he started singing

"Like I care" I said

"I need you to need me" he continued

"ok, please stop" I said

"I'd love you to love me" This is so embarrassing

"Cole, I said to you that I do not want you" I yelled

"im begging you to beg me" he made him self look like he was begging

"Ok, Cole. Please stop this!" and I went back to the table he was still following me

"I Want you to want me, I need you to need me, im begging you to beg me!" he still was singing I told him to stop and yelled at him still no use

i sat down and began to ignore him

"Shine up your old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt, get home early from work, if you say that you love me"

"I do not love you, I do not like you, and I don't even want to know you!" I yelled at him

"Renesme, That's rude!" my mother/bella said

"I do not care! Did you see what he did?" I said

"Didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying, oh, didn't I didn't I didn't I see you crying" he was still ignoring everything I said and sat next to me and I got up

"Please! Stop this!" I yelled

"Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying oh, didn't I didn't didn't I see you crying"

I went outside and all the school followed, I saw the rest of the band of Cole Blake Around me.

"I want you to want me, I need you to need me, oh, I'd love you to love me yeah, and im begging you to beg me" they all started singing

And FINALLY The bell rang

"Bella! Edward! Why the hell did you leave me there when I asked a lot of time to help!

"Oh, we just wanted you to have some fun" Emmett said

"FUN! FUN? You call that Fun???" I yelled

"Um, YEAH!" Rosalie, Alice, And Mom/Bella Said at once

"Oh No, Not again!" I said and saw Cole Blake

"Nessie! Hey, wait up!" he said

"That's Renesme To You" I said, mad

"Ok!" he said

"Didn't you hear all the things I said to you?" I asked him

"Yup I did, but you ddint mean it" he said

"Yes I did, what could I do to let you stay away from me?!!" I said

"Nothing" he said

"I Hate You!" I said Catching up with Rosalie

"Well, well, well isn't it " she said

"Rose! This is not funny! And why the hell did you call me ?" I said

"Never Mind: she said

"Whatever"

Then finally it was time to go home

My cell phone rang

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Renesme, It's cole"

"What do you want now?" I said

"OoOoOo" Emmett said

"Shut the hell up!" I said

"Fine!" he said

"Go to your house" cole said

"Whatever!" I hung up

"URGH I Cannot believe this guy!" I rushed into the home

"Oh. My. God." Alice said

"What now alice?" I said

"Look up, in the sky!" she said

I looked and it spelled Cole Blake Loves Renesme Cullen

"I will Kill that Dog!" I said

"Aww, its so cute!, why do you wanna kill him you should thank him!" aunt rose said

"And by the way Emmett, Jasper, Edward. You will do this to us some day" mom said

My cell phone rang again

"COLE YOU ARE DEAD!" I YELELD AT THE PHONE


End file.
